


Once Lost, Now Found

by starryeyedsea



Category: City Hunter (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 18:50:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/600986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryeyedsea/pseuds/starryeyedsea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Na-Na, Yoon-sung, Se-hee, and Young-ju all come together to start putting the pieces back that were once lost.  Takes place in an AU of canon, with one major obvious difference.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Lost, Now Found

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wresther](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wresther/gifts).



> As you will be able to tell, I changed Young-ju's fate a bit. Mostly to create something that I felt was more complete in terms of what I wanted to do.

Se Hee is the beacon.

Everyone else left but Se Hee is still there, alone. Oh she has her practice and her friends, but it was a bit disquieting how quickly everything returned to normal.

Well almost normal. There are the visits to the hospital now. Every Monday, Wednesday, Friday and Sunday, and sometimes even the occasional Tuesday or Thursday if she could manage it. In the beginning she went every day, afraid that he would awaken and she would not be there.

Se Hee doesn't abandon anyone. No, they leave and she just stays, steady and strong, until the time comes when they return. Though Se Hee doesn't know if Young Joo will ever return. 

It is almost worse than death. _Almost._

So she sits by his bedside and holds his hand and talks to him. Sometimes she will read to him, from the papers or a poem. She will recount her day. But sometimes she is just silent, and she listens to the sound of the heart monitor, the only sign along with Young Joo's rising chest that he is still there. 

And when she leaves him, she doesn't say good bye. Not yet, she will say to herself. Not ever.

There is no good bye. Just until next time.

Whenever next time will be.

Se-hee visited the memorial once, though it felt almost meaningless. She has no relation to any of the 21 names written on the memorial. But it was something that Young Joo had been fighting for in her mind. She had to see it through. She feels nothing though staring at the names. She wondered whether Yoon Sung would come here if he ever returns to Seoul; she knew Na Na wouldn't.

The names are just an empty faraway history to her. It is that emptiness that stayed with Se-hee. She was there alone when the people who most deserve to see it are not around to appreciate it.

She wishes that Young Joo or Na Na, or Yoon Sung could be here.

So that she wouldn't be just a lonely woman standing in front of a lonely memorial for people who had once been lost, but now had finally been found.

Se-hee was still waiting; waiting for her people to be found, and mabye even for her to be found. 

Se Hee was not at all disappointed in the fact that it is Na Na who returned to her first. It has been just over a year. Young Joo was the same, still lying there still and stagnant. And Se Hee still visits ever faithful ever loyal. But it was a Tuesday and so Se Hee did not visit him, rather she stayed late at work going through supplies making a list of things to reorder, things to fix. It was busywork. She could have left hours ago, but she stayed and worked and did anything to avoid having to return to her empty apartment.

Se Hee was so focused in her work that she doesn't hear the door open, but the energy coming from the visitor roused Se-hee. She could feel their presence before she even saw them. 

"I'm sorry we're closed…" she said as she walks into the reception area and stopped short when she sees who it was standing at her door.

"Hey unni," Kim Na Na said and gave Se-hee a small wave.

For a moment Se-hee said nothing, not even the obligatory 'hello' or 'welcome'. She honestly felt that she could not have been more surprised by Na Na's appearance than if it had been Young Joo walking through her door.

"Na Na? When did you get back?"

"Pretty much today," Na Na replied as she wandered through the room taking stock of the pictures and posters on Se-hee's walls as if trying to compare what was different and what wasn't.

"It hasn't changed much," Na Na said as she finally looked to Se Hee, "it seems the same."

"Well it hasn't really changed," Se Hee said, "you could've just called, you didn't have to come all the way here."

"I kinda did," Na Na said, "I told Yoon Sung that I would check on you. I am sorry I…we, we haven't called."

"It is okay," Se Hee said, "I hear international calls are expensive. How was the U.S."

They stick with that conversation. Se Hee listened as Na Na starts to babble about the U.S., though Se Hee notes that Na Na is careful not to mention Yoon Sung. Na Na dwells on the food, the places, the way each country was different. But nothing personal, they weren't there yet. But every now and then Na Na would stumble and begin to say his name but stop. 

It was when Se Hee finally noticed the glint from the ring on Na Na's finger that the two broach the subject.

"What is that?" Se Hee asked, interrupting Na Na as she spoke about some show that she had seen.

"What is what?"

"On your finger," Se Hee said, "Did Yoon Sung give that to you?"

Na Na was quiet.

"Yes," Na Na said, "we were…we were married a few months ago."

"So Yoon Sung is here," Se Hee said, "You should have…"

"No he isn't," Na Na said.

"Did something happen?" Se Hee asked; she was worried, she thought Na Na would be brimming with happiness over this tidbit.

"No, he just stayed behind to wrap things up," Na Na said, "he'll be coming in a few weeks."

"I see," Se Hee said, "that must be tough."

Na Na shrugged.

"It isn't, it can't compare to…" Na Na stops herself from going any further.

"To me," Se Hee finishes for her, "don't worry, I am not bothered. I am happy. For the both of you."

"I can't," Na Na said, "I am sorry unni. I can't ask about him yet. I am sorry. And it isn't fair for me to complain about the distance to you. I wouldn't feel right about it."

"I understand," Se Hee said, "I always told him he should've been honest with you, but he was never good about taking my advice."

Another silence, Na Na broke it by putting a hand over Se-hee's.

"I did want to talk to you about something though," Na Na said.

Se Hee looked up.

"Me and Yoon Sung, we're going to open an agency. Kind of like a detective agency, but geared towards," Na Na is quiet, as if trying to say it right, "geared towards more white collar crime and corruption. Helping people who are falling through the cracks so to speak."

"I see," Se Hee said.

"And I, I mean we, _we_ would love it if you would help us," Na Na said.

"I don't know how much help I can be," Se Hee said, "I don't know much about detective agencies or anything like that. If Young-joo was…"

Se Hee stopped herself, she doesn't like to dwell on the ifs, voicing one would seem too close to regret.

Na Na nodded in understanding.

"I mean more with helping me figure out the code and things to do with incorporation," Na Na said, "I just don't know anyone else I could ask."

"Well," Se Hee said, "you know me, I could never say no to you, or well anyone. I will help in any way I can."

Na Na smiled and it lit up the room.

"Thank you," she said, "I really missed you unni."

Se Hee smiled, finally something she was in full agreement with..

"I missed you too, Na Na."

It was only later when Se Hee realized that she went to sleep a little less lonely.

Se-hee visited Young Joo the next day. She had a long conversation with him about Na Na coming back and asking him advice even though she knew he would not answer.

"I know that that could be hard for you," Se-hee said, "I don't know that you got to resolve things with her properly, but now she is back I hope you can even if it is not literally. It is funny. But her coming back and Yoon Sung soon as well, I feel a bit better. It feels almost like you're here. For real. If they can come back. Then I believe that…I don't know. Maybe I shouldn't be saying this as I am not your wife anymore. But I'm your friend. So please, please come back."

She squeezed his hand. And for one moment she thought she felt something, but that passed just as quickly as it had come. When she asked the doctor, he told her that it was probably just a reflex that can happen, nothing had really changed in Young Joo's condition. He then gave her that look; one that Se-hee tries to avoid everytime she comes here. Se-hee knew what he was going to say. What he was going to ask. She decided to cut him off before he could cut in. To strike the same blow if she could.

"You know that isn't my call," Se-hee says cutting him off, "you should talk to his father."

"Mr. Kim won't even consider it," Dr. Oh says, "but maybe if you were to talk to him."

"Me and my father…" she breathes in, "my _ex_ father-in-law have never gotten along. And even if we did, we are in agreement about this. I know somewhere but I can't. Not yet."

She doesn't even say good bye and just walks away. Se-hee has already had to make plenty of tough choices in her life. She didn't need to make ones that weren't even hers to begin with.

Se Hee doesn't see Yoon Sung until a bit after he had returned; not that she felt bad about it, she knew perfectly well why it might take time. Things were busy and she was sure that he and Na Na needed the time to themselves to re-adjust. She doesn't actually see him until later when Na Na invited her over for dinner. It was quiet and slow, but comforting, and for Se-hee it was the first evening that really felt like she was at home. That things were finally being set as they should be.

She missed them, she realized. Not just Na Na but Yoon Sung too, for she suspected had it not been for him, a lot of what her life had become would not have been possible.

She had been drifting over the last year, but this new work, this reunion had brought her firmly back. She was not alone with just Young Joo lying in a hospital bed motionless and still.

The mood was light if a bit subdued. Se-hee spent most of it watching the couple, share looks and she remembered back when she herself could have been considered a newlywed. But she doesn't dwell on that long, this wasn't the time for sadness or grief. 

"Married life suits you two," Se-hee said interrupting a lull in the conversation after dinner had been served.

"You think?" Na Na asked and smiled over at Yoon Sung who dipped his head in embarrassment, "I guess it does. Though I admit sometimes I feel more like a babysitter than a wife."

"Hey," Yoon Sung shot up at that remark, "who is babysitting who? You have some nerve, who bought this house?"

"We did," Na Na said, her tone no-nonsense and matter of fact, "besides I picked it out. You have no sense of function. Mr. Style Over Substance."

Se-hee laughed as Na Na stuck her tongue out when Yoon Sung wasn't looking.

"My husband is needy," Na Na explained, "He is always calling me and asking me to take care of him. Doesn't that seem really troublesome to you?"

"My wife is too bullheaded," Yoon Sung retorted, "she always have to have her way, god forbid anyone else have an opinion."

"I feel we are at an impasse," Na Na said, "shall we allow Unni to render judgment? Who is the better spouse?"

"That won't be necessary," Se-hee said, holding back laughter, "I wouldn't know where to start."

"It is okay, I will tell you," Na Na said, "side with me. I am the one cooking the food."

"That's blackmail!"

And with that Se-he couldn't hold back and burst out laughing. She may not live there full time, but that small but elegant apartment was the first place where Se-hee felt that she was at home.

Yoon Sung comes by a few days later to pick up some business books that Se-hee had meant to give Na Na. He looked tired and worn, not so much the teasing mood Se-hee had seen him at dinner.

"Are you alright?" Se-hee asks as he pages through one of the books.

He looks up as if he had just realized she was there even though he had greeted her when he had come in.

"Of course," he says, but his voice wavers just enough to know it is facade.

"Why don't you sit?" Se-hee tells him, "I will make some coffee."

"That isn't necessary," he replied but Se-hee existed, and whether it was because she was forceful enough to make him stay or he was just too tired to protest he obliged her.

"Is everything okay?" Se-hee repeated, and gave him her best stern look. It had never really worked with Young Joo but Yoon Sung responded.

"For the most part," he said and then paused, "I can't stop he tells her. If I do it sinks in."

Se-hee doesn't press, she knows enough that she doesn't need to poke a wound for it to hurt.

"It was supposed to get easier," he said.

"What was?" she asked.

"Life, work, everything," he said, "it was supposed to be better."

Se Hee put a hand over his.

"You haven't let go," she said, her voice soft and quiet, "you're stuck."

He looked over at her, "How did you?"

"From experience," Se-hee said, "I have the same problem. Have you talked to Na Na?"

"I can't," Yoon Sung said, "I don't want her to worry. I don't want her…"

He stopped himself from going further, as if he was embarrassed by this.

"You should talk to her," Se-hee said, "I don't think Na Na would think less of you for it."

Yoon Sung smiled at her.

"And what about you?" he asked, "how are you going to handle it."

Se-hee looked at him for a moment.

"I don't know yet."

She doesn't elaborate that she was beginning to.

Se-hee is alone, but this time it is by choice. She repeated her conversation with Yoon Sung in her head and revisited every thing she had done in the past year and a half. Every choice, every visit. 

Things were getting better, she thought. Things seemed okay. She was stronger more ready.

With Na Na and Yoon Sung she was ready to let go. To finally take that step. She reached for the phone as she mentally recited the number she was going to call.

It would be the beginning of the end.

Or just the beginning, because at the moment that Se-hee touched the receiver, the phone rang.

* * *

Yoon Sung was the survivor.

Every day was one more day that he knew deep inside him that he should be thankful for. A life that he never thought he would actually get to live.

But it also wasn't the life he had wanted to live either. Because the memories, Jin Pyo's words were still burned inside him. Sometimes a smell, or a pattern in the floor would take him back and he was in the Golden Triangle and everything was hot and he was alone.

But he wasn't alone. Not now.

It is hard to send Na Na off before him, he had thought that he should be the one to return first, but Na Na talked him out of it. He was more familiar with how to take care of things in the U.S. then she did and she had been in a hurry to get back to Korea. He knew she missed it, even as she smiled at him.

Which was fine. He missed Seoul too. 

But mostly right now he was missing Na Na. Na Na who helped him scare away his memories. Na Na who made him feel better about how things turned out. 

Living was never easy. But for the first time in ages, it felt like he was doing more than just survivor.

Yoon Sung doesn't want to be a survivor, he wants to be a person.

He told Na Na not to meet him at the airport. He didn't want their reunion to be public and he had things to do. 

Mostly he had a place to go and he knew and respected that it wasn't a place that Na Na would go.

The drive to the memorial from the airport is a quiet one and Yoon Sung closed his eyes and thought of anything and nothing.

He stood still in front of the memorial, and he wished he could say that he dwelt on all the names on the memorial equally, but the truth was to Yoon Sung there was only one name that mattered.

Yoon Sung had forgiven Jin Pyo the moment that his adopted father had given his last breath. It was because it was the first and only time Jin Pyo had ever put Yoon Sung before his revenge. And so for that Yoon Sung forgave him, even as he still carried the weight of the past with him.

He just looked on the memorial and wondered if had this just been acknowledged sooner. Had it been brought out of the open sooner, he probably wouldn't have had to go through what he had gone through.

They settle into a routine fairly quickly. Na Na chooses the cases, and they both investigate with a small fee. The revenue thing hasn't quite been figured out yet, but Yoon Sung quickly picked up on a side business of consulting with the prosecutor's office on cases.

This side business of his meant that Young Joo was never actually that far from Yoon Sung's thoughts. He thought about visiting but it never seemed like the right time. There was still a lack of resolution there for Yoon Sung. Was it guilt? Envy? Grief? The feelings were all a jumble and Yoon Sung doesn't quite know how to deal with it.

Until one case in particular gets to Yoon Sung. A greatly respected public official was found to have been stealing money from a charity meant to help provide for orphans and abandoned children. The man had used a recent heavy storm that had hit local infrastructure really hard to set up a charity and then syphoned most of the money into his own pockets.

It seemed like the man was too much of a cartoon villain to be real, but there it was, only in reality that meant the damage he caused could not easily be repaired. The money he stole could never be replaced fully, and people once again lost trust in the system which seemed to continually fail to protect them.

That was when Yoon Sung visited Young Joo in the hospital.

"How can you take it?" Yoon Sung ranted at the lying figure, careful to keep his voice just low enough as to not disturb anyone else in the hospital, "your hands are tied, everything is slow, and you can't move freely. Even all that how could you still do it and believe. Or did you give up? I can see why you don't wake up. I wouldn't want to walk in this world either if I were you."

The room was silent. Young Joo could not answer and Yoon Sung just stared at the prosecutor (friend? rival? Yoon Sung wasn't quite sure what Young Joo was even now) and finally let out a sigh when he realized how futile this whole visit was.

He wouldn't feel better here. This wasn't where peace was.

Not yet anyway.

Se-hee becomes Yoon Sung's confidante in the things that he isn't ready to tell Na Na. It is not out of mistrust or worry, just he doesn't want to burden her. He doesn't want to have Na Na be the one shouldering his burdens. Aside from Na Na, Se-hee was the only one who would listen and lighten the weight without making Yoon Sung feel like he was burdening someone.

He tried to return the favor, but Se-hee would just smile at him and not let go. But he goes with her a couple of times to visit Young Joo. It seemed right after everything she had done for him.

She saved his life.

Yoon Sung could hope to only repay half that favor.

Na Na was always there. Na Na was Yoon Sung's protector, lover and rock. Eventually he would always come back to her. It seemed silly to think that he had become that person who needed just one other person to really live.

Na Na made Yoon Sung more than a survivor. She made him a person. It may be unhealthy, but Yoon Sung can't dream of a future without her. Even when he sometimes falls into bad habits of distancing himself out of guilt, she was there to pull him back.

She was the one who made him laugh, sometimes he would wake up and she would be making faces at him and he would laugh so hard even if in reality the faces weren't that funny. 

He realized that Na Na had provided a protection to him that was much more then the bullet that she had once taken. No, she protected that part of him that still believed that happiness can happen and that peace was possible.

The world could be terrible, but Yoon Sung thought it could never be terrible if Kim Na Na was in it.

Lee Yoon Sung had once been lost. Kim Na Na was the one who found him.

* * *

Na Na is the brave.

Yoon Sung tells her often that she could stand up to a giant bear and the bear would have more scratches then she did. She doesn't believe him.

She missed him from the moment she boarded the plane back to Seoul. She and Yoon Sung had gotten into a big disagreement about who would be returning to Seoul first but Na Na won out as she often did.

She made the reasoning be that he would be better at shutting everything down in the U.S., while she would be better at setting everything up in Seoul, but that wasn't really the real reason. Either one of them could have done either and managed just fine, there had even been talk of going together.

But Na Na hadn't wanted to wait to return to Seoul. She missed it. The U.S. had never really felt like home, even with Yoon Sung.

So Na Na took the first opportunity to come back. She drove by her old home, but didn't stay. Na Na had made a vow when she had decided to let her father go. She wouldn't look back, only forward.

She shouldn't dwell.

She managed it most of the time not all.

Na Na was kind, Na Na was loving, but one thing Na Na was not was forgiving. She refused to visit the memorial. Yoon Sung may have been able to forgive Jin Pyo but Na Na never would.

She wouldn't flaunt this, nor would she ever tell Yoon Sung though she was sure that he knew her feelings on the matter. Na Na could never forgive anyone who hurt the people she cared about. And as far as she concerned Jin Pyo was number 2 on that list, right after Kim Jong Shik.

However, though she could forgive neither, she could take a step towards forgiving those connected to them.

Which was why the night before Yoon Sung was set to arrive in Seoul Na Na made a visit to Young Joo.

She doesn't go in right away. Just standing on the outside. She had never visited him before, not even with Se-hee. She had always found a reason to avoid the visit. 

She sat in the waiting room just mentally steeling herself for the visit. She got up to leave, deciding that it was too soon. Not only were the images of the last time she met with Young Joo in her head, but also the memory of her father was keeping her still.

She wasn't ready and so she turned to leave.

"Kim Na Na?"

Na Na turned around at the voice calling her and froze.

It was Kim Jong Shik.

The 2 minutes of silence following that seemed like an eternity. This was not the encounter she was prepared for. They sat in silence and Na Na tried to think of a reason to excuse herself. She honestly didn't know why she wasn't just getting up and walking away. 

"Are you here to see my son?"

Na Na said nothing, why else would he think she be here? He knew her father was dead.

"I'm sorry."

Na Na turned and looked at him. Never had two words evoked more anger in her. But she kept herself from saying anything. He didn't even deserve to be yelled at. For her to yell at him would be a reprieve, as if he got his due for his actions. But that was not his due. Not even close.

"I know it seems hollow, but since what happened to my son, I realized my past has caught up with me."

"And you think that makes you a good person?" Na Na asked, not even needing an answer, "it wasn't only me or my parents you hurt."

"No," he said, "but my punishment is that I am here, and my son is in that bed."

Na Na breathed in.

"What happened to Young Joo wasn't your fault," she said, "or not completely."

Na Na may hate the man but she wasn't a liar.

"I thought so many times about taking you down, about hurting you," she said, "but seeing you here I realized something. You aren't worth it. Life isn't fair. If it was my parents would still be here, and Young Joo would be awake and those 21 men you killed would be more then just names on a memorial."

Kim Jong Shik nodded at that and then reached into his jacket and pulled out a white envelope and reached it out towards her.

"I have kept this, just in case I were to meet you," Kim Jong Shik said, "I figured it would be here."

Na Na looked at him and then took it and pulled out a check from within the confines of the envelope. Her eyes widened when she noted the amount.

"You think this…"

"No," he interrupted, "but think of it as something not for you. But for Young Joo."

She was quiet.

"Now, I shall see your son," Kim Jong Shik said, "I will be sure to avoid you in the future."

And he left her there, still and shocked.

She doesn't deposit the check. Rather it goes straight into a box on the nightstand by her bed. She doesn't tell Yoon Sung. This had nothing to do with him and a part of her wanted to just pretend that it didn't exist.

Na Na had no use for guilt money.

At least that was what she told herself. But when money got tight Na Na would eye the box as if thinking of a way to justify to herself a reason to use it.

She talked to Se-hee about it, but Se-hee can only tell her that no one would blame or think less of her if she were to use the check.

Na Na felt lost. 

She had chosen to endure the pain that Kim Jong Shik had given her. And here it was like he had hurt her all over again.

She finally told Yoon Sung, after he found her sitting alone in the dark crying.

He must have worried because that sort of thing was completely out of character for her. He swept her in his arms.

"You could return it," Yoon Sung said, "if you're not comfortable I will do it for you."

Na Na shook her head.

"No, this is my problem, I have to confront it," she said.

"So you're saying to you can take things in my place but I can't take them in yours."

"Exactly," she said, "I'm a bear remember."

"Bears can get hurt," Yoon Sung told her.

"Yes," she said, "but I can get back up. Watch me."

She visited Young Joo a few days later, check in hand.

She stood over his bed and with one simple gesture slipped the check underneath his hand. 

"For you," she said, "you can return it. You don't have to be sorry, or guilty. You did nothing wrong and thank you for the letters and the words, you weren't right in sending them without my knowledge, but they did comfort me. I can't forget that."

She stepped away and gave a bow.

And just as she turned to leave, Young Joo opened his eyes.

* * *

Young Joo was the miracle.

The doctors could not explain his sudden awakening. Not that everything had been miraculously cured. He couldn't walk, though he wasn't paralyzed, he knew that, it was just the muscles had atrophied a bit and although it was likely that he could regain it, it would take time and it would never be same.

Young Joo couldn't complain about that. Nothing in the world was the same.

Even he apparently had changed.

He didn't see Na Na, though he was told that she had been there when he woke up. It was something that had surprised him. Of all the people he thought who cared enough about him to visit, Na Na was not at the top of that list. 

But he couldn't dwell on that. He had to readjust to a life that had been put on hold for a few years.

He was lost, and the fact that he was not still in a coma did not mean he was found.

Se-hee was the one who guided him back. They didn't talk much at her first visit, but she hugged him and thanked him for waking up. 

It wasn't weird or awkward and he remembered the last time he had seen her. She had been so brave and he had to run off and leave her. That was a thing he seemed to be good at.

Not anymore he told himself. Maybe with this second chance it was the time to re-evaluate his life, it wasn't like he would be able to return to work any time soon or at all, and with the entire City Hunter matter now resolved for the most part, and his father's actions in the open, the allure of being a prosecutor just wasn't as strong as it used to be.

He had choices. 

And as he looked to Se-hee he deep down, knew where his choice would be.

The first meeting with Yoon Sung was awkward and a bit stilted. The two men did not seem to know what to do with each other though that was understandable given the circumstances.

But it was Yoon Sung who broke through, which Young Joo thought was fitting. Yoon Sung had always been able to accomplish what Youn-ju could not.

He asked Young Joo for advice on his and Na Na's detective agency. The talk of business was impersonal enough that for a moment the history was forgotten and Young Joo could focus on something that was unrelated to his condition or his still precarious new relationship with Se-hee.

These business talks would become recurring and common, and though there was always a distance it was more then either man had ever really foreseen.

Kim Young Joo knows to be thankful for what you can get.

Five months after being released from the hospital Young Joo took Se-hee to the hill where they had spent their very first date. It is a bit cool and they spent the first 15 minutes just staring out at the skyline.

"Se-hee," Young Joo said finally, breaking the silence.

"Yes," she said and looked at him.

"Thank you," he said, "and I'm sorry."

She put a hand over his.

"There is nothing for you to be sorry for," she said. 

"I know," he said, "but I made things harder for you. That was never my intention."

"Everything I have done has been my choice," Se-hee said, "I have no regrets."

"I will be better," he said, "I told you before, I am willing to try again."

"That is right," Se-hee said, "you promised."

Young Joo smiled.

"Right," he said, "I promised, and this time I will keep it."

And with that he slipped a simple silver band into her hand.

He was lost. But he was ready to be found.

* * *

The mood was a happy one as Na Na and Yoon Sung rode in the car on the way to a wedding. Well Na Na was happy, Yoon Sung not so much.

"Why are you such a grump?" Na Na said, "aren't you happy for them."

"Of course I'm happy for them," Yoon Sung shot back, "why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know."

"I don't understand weddings is all," Yoon Sung said, "aren't they already married anyways? Why do they need to have another one?"

"They divorced," Na Na said, "so no, they aren't already married."

"Can't they undo it then?" Yoon Sung said.

"What do you have against weddings?" Na Na asked, "I don't see why you're objecting."

"I am not objecting," Yoon Sung said.

"Are you jealous?" Na Na asked, "because we didn't have one."

"What?"

"Did my big baby want to be a bride?"

Yoon Sung flushed red at that and Na Na smiled.

"We had a wedding," he said.

"Yes," Na Na said, "but not everyone was there. It was an incomplete wedding, you are jealous because unnie's and Young Joo-sshi's wedding is more proper."

Yoon Sung pulled the car into the lot of the location of the wedding and sighed.

"What are you saying?"

"If you want a wedding," Na Na said, "let's have one, a second one, with everyone there."

He looked at her.

"I would like that," he said, "it seems…"

"Normal?"

"Complete."

Na Na smiled.

"Yes it is. Now let's go," she said, "you have to escort Se-hee and we shouldn't be late."

Yoon Sung smiled at that and clasped Na Na's hand one time before leaving the car.

And later when he and Na Na stood at Young Joo and Se-hee's side, the picture they formed was complete.

They had all been lost, but now at last, they had been found.


End file.
